Una nueva vida
by LilianaD'canto
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione van a empezar su quinto año en Hogwarts, pero algo cambiará este año.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Nada de esto es mio, todo pertenece a la fantastica aunto JK Rowling, aunque Max si que es mia.

Capitulo 1: El anden 9 y tres cuartos.

Era el 1 de septiembre y como de costumbre estaba lloviendo, mientrás en la estación de King Cross los Muggles iban pasando como si nada, había personas que se apoyaban en la columna que había entre el anden 8 y 9 y de repende desaparecían.

"Corre Max" le dijo Remus Lupin a su sobrina.

"Si tu no te pasases tanto tiempo en la cama" dijo jadeando la joven de pelos negros.

"Y si a ti no se te olvidasen tantas cosas importantes en casa" jadeo él también.

"Ay Lunatico has dañado mi corazón" dijo ella llevandose la mano al corazón.

"Pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius" se quejo Remus.

Ella rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ya hemos llegado" dijo él.

Atravesaron la columna y llegaron al Expreso de Hogwarts situado en el anden 9 y tres cuartos.

"Molly, Arthur" gritó Remus llamando a dos adultos pelirrojos, rodeados por 3 chicos, también pelirrojos y una niña.

"Remus" dijo la mujer "Creiamos que no llegarías a tiempo. Tú debes de ser Max" dijo ella.

"Si" contestó Max fríamente.

Molly se hechó para atras ante la reacción de la joven que nisiquiera levantó la vista para saludar, ni tampoco para mirar el tren.

"Estos son mis hijos Fred y George, Ron y Ginny."

"Encantada" dijo Max todavía sin elevar la vista.

"No hagas caso a nuestra made yo soy Gred y el es Forge." dijeron dandole la mano a Max.

Ella por fin levantó la vista para mirarlos, obviamente eran gemelos y les sonrió.

"Max Halliwell Lupin."

"Gred y Forge Weasley a su servicio Mi Lady" hicieron una reverencia exajerada.

Ella se llevó la mano al corazón. "Oh pero si estais a mi servicio que será de las demás damas que os aman, las dejareis por mi"

"Por vos mi lady, iriamos hasta a la luna"

Los tres adolescentes empezaron a reirse. Y Remus suspiró.

"Demasiado tiempo con Sirius" les suspiró a Molly y a Arthur.

Ellos le sonrieron con simpatía.

"Vamos Max" dijo Fred "Te ayudaremos a subir tus cosas al tren"

"No hace falta" dijo ella de repente volviendo a ser la chica fría de antes. "Ya puedo yo sola, pero gracias" diciendo esto le dió un abrazo a Remus y cojiendo el baul con una mano se montó en el tren.

Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo un gran lobo blanco corrió hacia ella y casí la tira al suelo.

"Hola chico" dijo Max sonriendo y acariciando al lobo. Pero el lobo no venía solo, junto a el, una gata y una lechuza.

"Max!" le gritó Remus "Por lo menos deja a la gata conmigo"

"Ay pero Remus! dijo ella llevandose la mano al corazón en un gesto de dolor "Que será de mi sin Kitty, no podeis privar a una dama de sus más preciados tesoros"

Remus suspiró al tiempo que ella con el baul en mano se metió en el tren.

"Pobre"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Arthur.

"Ya sabeis quien atacó la escuela en la que ella estudiaba, solo ella, otro chico de su edad y algunos de los más pequeños lograron huir." explicó Remus. "Eso fue en Junio, hasta mediados de Agosoto no los encontramos, habían estado refugiados en el bosque en las afueras de su colegio"

"Pobrecilla. ¿Cuantos años tiene?" preguntó Molly.

"Quince, los demás excepto el chico este no tenían más de 10 años" explico Remus. "Esa escuela no es como Hogwarts allí se empieza desde que empiezan a manifestarse tus poderes"

"¿Desde cuando estudiaba Max allí?" preguntó Arthur.

"Nació allí, mi hermana y su marido eran profesores allí, así que..."

"Cuanto lo siento"

"Bueno niños" dijo Molly girandose para hablar a sus hijos "Portaros bien y no os metais en problemas, y ayudad a Max tanto como podais"

"Si mama" contestarón cuatro voces.

"Por cierto alguien ha visto a Harry" preguntó Remus.

Los Weasley's le miraron extrañados.

"Creiamos que vendría contigo"  
Entoncés por la valla del anden llegó Harry.

"Corred" dijo Molly "Subid al tren, si se os ha olvidado algo os lo mandaremos"

Subieron al tren y se despidieron de su familia.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitulo 2: El expreso de Hogwarts

Harry Ron, Hermione y Ginny fueron a su compartimento de siempre.

"Bueno" dijeron Ron y Hermione "Nosotros volveremos en cuanto nos sea posible"

"Qué?" preguntó Harry extrañado.

"Tenemos que ir al compartimento de los prefectos"

"Ah. Enhorabuena" dijo Harry.

"Gracias"

Una vez se hubieron ido...

"Qué tal tu verano, Gin?"

"Bien, fui a Rumanía a visitar a Charlie y vi los..." entoncés Ginny calló al escuchar unas voces fuera.

"Si, mi padre vendrá este año a enseñar en Hogwarts"  
"Que bien Dracky" dijo una voz chillona.

"Crees que es verdad?" le preguntó Ginny a Harry.

"Pues no me extrañaría"

Mientrás...

"Eh tu!" dijo una voz a las espaldas de Max.

"¿Si?" preguntó ella girandose.

"Tú debes de ser la nueva verdad"

"Pues si, algún problema"

"No, soy Draco Malfoy, prefecto de la casa de Slytherin" dijo tendiendole la mano.

"Bien Draco Malfoy, pues yo soy Max Halliwell, de ninguna casa, encantada de conocerte" con eso Max se dió la vuelta y dandole la espalda se metió en un compartimento.

Draco Malfoy se quedó sin poder decir nada y aunque la chica no se hubiese dejado tirado, tampoco habría sabido que responder.

"Quien se cree que es? preguntó Pansy, la mejor amiga de Draco.

"No lo se" dijo Draco.

Ya se hacía de noche cuando Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry encontraron a Max ya en el uniforme mirando por la ventana de su compartimento con la gata sobre sus rodillas, el perro a sus pies y la lechuza encima del baul.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Ron.

"He estado aquí todo el rato" le contestó Max sonriendo. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Estaba preocupado por ti"  
"Pues gracias, pero creo que soy lo bastante grande como para cuidar de mi misma, Weasley" dijo dejando que el nombre cayese en el aire.

Ron se quedó un momento sin saber que decir.

"¿Quíen demonios te crees que eres?"  
"No se a que te refieres"  
"Esos aires de superioridad"  
"Ah..." dijo Max "Bueno digamos que yo soy así y nadie y menos un niño como tú me va a decir como tengo que hacer las cosas y cuando, gracias pero se cuidar de mi misma, así que dejadme sola o..."  
"O que Halliwell" dijo Ron "¿Vas a pegarnos?"  
"Prefiero no ensuciarme las manos, pero no es la única forma que tengo de hecharos"  
"A sí ¿como?" preguntó Hermione un poco enfadada con la chica.

"¿Y tu eres?"  
"Hermione Granger, prefecta de la casa Griffindor"

"Ah ya entoncés supongo que conoces a Draco Malfoy"  
"Si" dijo Ron "¿Qué es tu novio?"

"Pues no y aunque lo fuese que problema tienes, alomejor es que te gusta a tí, que pena pero creo que no eres su tipo"

Ron se enfadó y se pusó rojo de ira.

"Vete al infierno Halliwell"  
"Gracias ya estuve, y por ahora no tengo ganas de volver. Adios" y con un movimiento de su mano salieron volando por la puerta y ella la cerró de un portazo.

"Quien se cree que es? dijo Ron enfadado.

Dejando la puerta se fueron a su propio compartimento y no escucharon unos sollozos que venían del que se acababan de ir.


End file.
